Three Days
by ssbailey
Summary: Two members of the BAU unknowingly become each other's secret admirer's, and with Valentine's Day only three days away they pull out all the stops to find love. JJ/Hotch. Co-written with KDZL.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: SO we're a little late in getting this up to be finished by Valentines, but we hope you like it anyways. :)**

Part 1

Aaron Hotchner was scrambling for ideas. He had three days to try to convince the woman he knew he had feelings for to go out with him. He had decided over a month ago not to let his divorce ruin his life, or another Valentines day, but the Job had gotten in the way of his plans--yet again--and now it was February 11th and he was no closer to reaching his goal.

Trying to think of how to convince her that he wanted to be with her, he got an idea when a pop up window for a flower company interrupted checking his e-mail. _Her favorite flowers are lilies. _He mused to himself.

The problem with JJ wasn't a problem, really. He had spent years with Hailey where he had attempted to do something romantic, only to have his effort not meet her expectations. JJ, however, was a complete realist--any action made by another person was greatly appreciated, though rarely noticed as a romantic gesture.

A knock on his office door startled him, though he'd never admit it, "Come in."

"Hey Hotch, here is my report from the San Diego case." JJ smiled, handing over the file. Noticing the website on his laptop, JJ asked, "So who are you sending flowers to this close to Valentines day?"

"I'm sorry?" _Is she reading my thoughts? There's no way she could know I was thinking of sending flowers._

"There's a florists website up on you computer screen." JJ informed, "But it's none of my business, see you later."

JJ walked quickly out the door, fighting the odd wish that he were sending flowers to her. _What would I even do with a bunch of dead flowers anyway? I'd totally rather have live ones._ She thought to herself, _but knowing my luck, I'd probably kill them._

Hours later, she was shocked to have a small potted lily delivered to her office with a note. _With all the death we see every day, I thought I'd give you something that is as alive as the way you make me feel._

Smiling softly to herself, she couldn't help but be grateful for the plant that would now liven up her drab office. Sitting the small plant next to her name plate--so she could see it from anywhere in her small office--JJ picked up her ringing phone. "Agent Jareau."

"Agent Jareau this is Stephanie from Mansfield's Bakery in Fredricksburg. I'm at the gate to the address you requested your order of our Chocolate Turtles be delivered, but the guard needs your approval before he will let me in."

"Oh! I'm sorry! Just tell him that JJ says it's okay." JJ answered apologetically.

"Okay, thank you ma'am. Have a nice afternoon." Stephanie said, hanging up.

_"JJ, I don't know how you can eat so much chocolate." Hotch observed as an obviously pregnant JJ downed a box of Chocolate Turtles._

_"You would too if you'd just try them." JJ retorted._

_"I'd feel bad eating your chocolate...it's like taking candy from a baby." Hotch smiled._

_"Oh, just try it." JJ said pushing the box of chocolates towards him._

_Hotch slowly took one chocolate from the box. He had eaten chocolate before--after all, hasn't everybody--but he was ill prepared for the way the turtles melted in his mouth._

_Noticing the way his eyes closed as he chewed the small piece of caramel and chocolate candy, JJ smiled smugly, "See? I told you, they're amazing."_

_"More than amazing." Hotch agreed. _

_"Now you know better than to make fun of me." JJ teased._

_"Just give me another chocolate." Hotch stated in mock sternness._

Grabbing a stack of consults that she'd been compiling for each member of the team, JJ made her way into the bullpen just in time to see the bakery delivery girl be escorted into Hotch's office.

"So anybody know who sent Hotch chocolates from what has to be the best chocolatier in DC?" Emily asked taking her stack from JJ as they watched the young delivery girl head out of Hotch's office and back towards the elevators, escorted by Anderson.

"Maybe he's dating someone?" JJ guessed, although she knew exactly who sent Hotch the chocolates, "I noticed he had a florists website up on his laptop when I dropped off my report from the last case this morning."

"My man has a girlfriend? Finally." Morgan commented, a sly grin on his face, "The hermit workaholic lifestyle just wasn't working for him anymore."

"Morgan his wife left him." Reid pointed out, "I think he had some right to be depressed."

"Hailey left three years ago man, it's time to move on." Morgan answered as the watched Hotch exit his office in search of coffee, "And by the looks of that smile on his face he already has."

JJ smiled at the thought that her anonymous gift could brighten the Unit Chief's day. She always loved it when Hotch smiled, the slight dimples would just barely make their presence known on his cheeks in an adorable way. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Jayje." Emily called as her friend left the bullpen and retreated back to her own office.

* * *

Rossi knocked softly on his friend's office door, file in hand. He hated the stupid new rules that said that Hotch had to sign off on everything--Rossi had practically _started_ the BAU, yet needed the younger man's signature.

Entering the room, he noticed his friend working with a large box of chocolates on his desk as he reviewed another file.

"Those look good." Rossi commented, "If their from Mansfield's Bakery, then they are probably the best chocolates in Virginia."

"They are."

"So, who sent them?" Rossi asked curiously. As much as he hoped that the younger man was dating, he had always seen the attraction between the Communications Coordinator and the Unit Chief. If Hotch was dating someone else, he and the team would have to find someone for JJ.

"I don't know." Hotch admitted, taking another chocolate out of the box.

"Well did they come with a note?" Rossi asked, laying his file on Hotch's desk for him to sign.

"No, just the chocolates."

"Well whoever she is, she's got good taste." Rossi mused, meaning both the candy and his friend , "I'll come back for the file later."

* * *

"Hey Mama Profiler!" Garcia said happily as she bounced into JJ's office at the end of the day. "Ooh pretty flowers! Who are they from?"

"I actually don't know." JJ admitted, "They only came with this note."

"_With all the death we see every day, I thought I'd give you something that is as alive as the way you make me feel." _Garcia read, "Jayje, don't take this the wrong way, but these could be from a creepy stalker or something."

"What kind of stalker sends potted plants? Besides I haven't received any other gifts, if I do I'll tell Hotch--I promise." JJ informed.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." JJ nodded, linking her pinky finger with Garcia's to solidify their agreement.

Garcia tried to hide the real reason she wanted the blonde to tell the Boss about this guy. She wanted to add pressure to Hotch to make a move. Maybe if he thought that JJ had a secret admirer, he'd finally confess his feelings for the liaison. There was nothing like a little competition to be a catalyst in the issues of the heart. She wasn't about to let some anonymous man swoop in from under the unit chief and steal JJ from him. She couldn't let it happen. Hotch and JJ were meant to be together, she was sure of it


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Here's part two! Don't forget to leave a review and let us know what you think! :)**

**Part 2**

JJ walked into her office early Thursday morning, intent on getting done as much paperwork as physically possible. Unlocking the door, she opened her office door to find her entire office full of bouquets of flowers on every flat surface.

Picking up the small light pink card on her desk, she noticed that her secret admirer had once again failed to leave his name, only a quote--"_The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain singing to it. You and you alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men it is said have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough." __~George Moore'._

Smiling slightly, she looked at the card with fondness. She hadn't ever been the type of girl that was into poetry, but it was nice to be thought of. Ever since Will had left, it had been hard to be alone. But, she was managing.

Groaning slightly at the memory of the day before, she realized that she needed to at least tell Hotch she was starting to get 'gifts'. Walking around the bullpen to see if anyone was there yet, she quickly saw that there was only one other person in the office this early in the morning.

Walking briskly to his office, she entered before she could think more about it. "Hi Hotch, have you seen anyone yet this morning?"

"Just you, why?"

"Well, I got these really nice smelling flowers, and yesterday I got a bunch of potted lilies, but Garcia told me that it could be a creepy stalker." JJ said quickly, feeling idiotic mentioning all of this to her boss--especially Aaron Hotchner.

"Let me see the cards." Hotch said quickly, knowing that he didn't want to reveal his identity as her secret admirer just yet, but also wanting to alleviate her fears as to a dangerous stalker. She quickly handed them over.

"Well, what do you think?" She prodded.

"I think someone thinks highly of you. It _is_ around Valentine's Day, so I wouldn't worry about it too much." He said, masking his true emotions.

* * *

After taking some of the bouquet's home during her lunch hour, JJ arrived back at her office just in time to see her next surprise for Hotch exit the elevator with a security guard as an escort.

"JJ!" Jack yelled happily, running over to give her a hug.

"Hey Jack!" JJ smiled, hugging the four year old mini Aaron Hotchner, "Thanks Charlie, I've got him."

"No problem" the security guard nodded, "Have a nice day JJ."

"You too." JJ smiled before turning her attention back to the small boy next to her, "So I take it you're here to see your daddy?"

"Yep! Mommy gave me this card that I've gots to give him too." Jack smiled, showing her the card proudly. Whispering, Jack added, "It's from his secret admirer."

"Oh, really?" JJ asked, a smile gracing her lips as she remembered her conversation with the boy's mother two weeks ago.

_JJ and Hailey had been friends from the moment Hotch brought her to the BAU barbeque. Having a shared love of shopping and shoes, the women talked for hours. Although their relationship had been strained by the Hotchner's divorce, JJ and Hailey had recently started getting coffee together. For Hailey, it was a chance to reconnect with a friend. For JJ, it was a chance to talk to someone outside of the death and destruction that they saw every day._

_Meeting at the coffee shop across the street one morning, JJ couldn't help but smile. Hotch had noticed her new shirt that day, and it had sent butterflies flying in her stomach _

_"So, who's the guy?" Hailey asked as JJ sat down next to her._

_"Hmm?" JJ asked, feigning confusion._

_"Please. JJ, we've been friends long enough for me to know that look. Is it someone you work with?"_

_JJ's blush gave her away even as she said firmly "No."_

_"So, that's a yes. No! Tell me it's not David Rossi!"_

_"Eww! No!" JJ affirmed. _

_"Okay, I know you had that date with Spencer."_

_"And I think I told you how that went." JJ replied, unsure of how to tell a friend that she was attracted to her ex-husband._

_"Okay, but I thought you and Morgan had a common distaste for each other."_

_"We do." JJ smiled. It wasn't distaste per se. She hated that he was a player. He hated that she paid him no attention. It worked._

_"So that leaves---" Hailey's eyes widened in surprise as JJ suddenly felt shy. "AARON!"_

_JJ was now blushing furiously, though she tried to deny it "No."_

_"I'm so happy!" Hailey said as JJ looked at her in shock, "Okay, so Aaron and I didn't end it on the best of terms, and I'm ashamed of the way I ended it with him, but he deserves to be happy. Really happy."_

_"I don't even know that he feels the same way."_

_"He does." Hailey said simply. _

"Yep!" Jack smiled as he and JJ walked towards Hotch's office. "Hey JJ, can Henry come over and play tonight?"

"Not tonight, but if your mom says it's okay then maybe he can this weekend." JJ promised as she knocked on Hotch's office door. Hearing his okay for them to come in she opened the door and ushered Jack inside.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Hotch questioned, unsure of why his son was at the BAU on Thursday afternoon, but happy to see him anyways.

"Mommy says I'm s'posed to give you this Daddy" Jack answered, holding out the small card, "And I's s'posed to tell you that it's from someone you work with."

_Hailey you didn't! _JJ thought mock angrily. JJ should've known better, Hailey was nothing if not the type to get involved. If it were up to Hailey and Garcia, JJ and Hotch would be married by now.

"Someone I work with?" Hotch laughed, surprised at the new revelation. He really couldn't think of any of the women doing this for him. He had one in mind that he would _like_ it to be, but he was sure that by the shocked look on her face, it wasn't JJ.

"Yup." Jack nodded happily. "And Mommy says that she's a keeper!"

JJ tried not to smack her hand against her forehead. Was Hailey really using her and Hotch's four year-old son to get JJ into Hotch's good graces? This was low, even for Hailey.

"Well, Thanks buddy." Hotch said, raising an eyebrow at JJ. If anyone understood the oddity of the situation, it should be JJ. He had long ago resigned himself to the fact that he and Hailey were over, but that didn't stop it from being awkward when Hailey tried to tell him who he should end up with.

"I'm going to find Miss Garcia. Bye Dad!" Jack squealed.

"Bye."

As Jack ran out of the room, Hotch shook his head in laughter. "Well JJ, looks like I've got myself a Valentine."

"Looks like you do." JJ said mysteriously as she left his office, trying to keep herself from blushing as she left the room.

Watching the retreating figure, Hotch couldn't help but feel a sense of longing. _Too bad it's not her._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Chapter 3**

Today was the day, and Aaron Hotchner was nervous. Today was the day where he was going to tell a certain coworker that he wanted to be more than friends, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she might not respond as well as he hoped.

Passing Morgan as he made his way towards JJ's office to ask her to dinner, he asked, "Hey is JJ back from lunch yet?"

"Yea Hotch. I just saw her get off the elevator. We catch a case?"

"No, I just need to ask her something." Hotch evaded. "Thanks for letting me know she's back."

"Anytime man." Morgan said curiously, hurriedly heading towards the bullpen to see if Emily or Reid knew why Hotch was acting so strange today.

"Hey, you guys got the 411 on what's up with Hotch and JJ?" Morgan asked as he approached the two other profilers.

"The 411?" Emily asked smiling, "What are you, in the eighth grade?"

"Funny." Morgan smirked, "No, really, what's going on with them?"

"I have no idea, why?"

"Hotch just burst around the corner like something was on fire asking for JJ, then walked calmly to her office."

"And I thought nothing exciting was going to happen today!" Emily squealed.

"What?" Reid asked, looking up from his file obliviously.

"There may be a relationship going down here that we are all supposed to pretend doesn't exist." Rossi said walking up to three agents, a smile threatening at the edge of his lips. At the words, Emily let out a squeal of glee, not believing that life could get any better.

* * *

"Hey Hotch, what's up?" JJ asked, standing in front of her desk to water the small potted lily she'd received a few days earlier.

Aaron Hotchner was not normally a man that ever got caught off guard, he could count the times he had been on one hand, but the way her hair was fixed, the simple red dress that she wore in honor of the current holiday, and her bright smile stopped him in his tracks.

"Hotch?" JJ questioned again, unsure of what was going on.

Deciding that the risks were far less than what the gain could be, he did the one thing he'd wanted to do for what felt like forever. Confidently walking over to where she was, he let his hands thread through her soft hair as he leaned in to kiss her--and when she started to respond, her small hands going around his waist as she allowed him to deepen the kiss, he felt more relieved that he previously thought possible.

When they finally pulled away, foreheads pressed together as they tried to catch their breath, JJ whispered, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry." Hotch smiled.

"You should be." JJ teased, leaning up and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "You kept me waiting for a while." She loved how his fingers felt running through her hair. The feeling of contentment she was feeling at this moment was unimaginable. It all felt so right. JJ had been worried for months that her feelings would never be reciprocated. Now, she knew they were.

"So does that mean you'll let me take you to dinner tonight?"

"As long as Garcia is available to watch Henry." JJ promised, stealing a small kiss from him.

They both burst out laughing when they heard Garcia and Emily both agree to watch JJ's young son for the night. "Somehow I don't think you're going to have any trouble finding a sitter." Hotch mused happily.

"I don't think so either." JJ smiled, leaning in to kiss the man of her dreams once more.


End file.
